Stitch (Kingdom Hearts)
|-|KHIII= |-|KHII= |-|BbS= Summary Stitch, also called Experiment 626, is an alien made originally as a Bio Weapon, but after meeting Aqua, Terra and Ventus, he learned the idea of friendship and so helped Sora in his adventures. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Stitch, Experiment 626 Origin: Kingdom Hearts, Lilo & Stitch Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Experiment, Bio-Weapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0, is 3 feet tall), Genius Intelligence, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Healing, Sound Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Resistance to Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Maleficent is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.) | All previous (only regarding hax and Non-Physical Interaction), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (Via Plasma Encounter), Resistance to Time Stop (Can move inside of the Realm of Darkness (Which is timeless in nature), Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless), Darkness Manipulation, Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give in to his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can keep up with Sora, Aqua, Terra and Ventus) | Possibly Universe level (Can keep up with Sora in the battle against Xehanort) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Sora, Aqua, Terra and Ventus) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Can withstand his own physical attacks) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Ukelele, Plasma Pistols Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Can think faster than a supercomputer) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Up to Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lilo and Stitch Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Summons Category:Disney Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Healers Category:Plasma Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Square Enix Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users